Your Boyfriend's Annoying Best Friend
by Veridissima
Summary: Ned goes on a trip with Robert to the Summer Islands, and Catelyn misses him. Fill for Ned and Catelyn Spring Week 2019


_Finally wrote something for Ned/Catelyn Spring Week, sorry for the huge delay, but inspiration has been hard... So this is for day 7 - fill day - but mostly filling the prompt "youth"_

_Also inspired by my trip to Paris with habitualfacepalmer (on tumblr) where we saw two guys goofing around and doing stupid stuff to a statue, and we immediately knew Robert would do that (also Theon) :) _

_I hope everyone enjoys and I'm so sorry it's so short..._

* * *

Catelyn didn't expect this to happen. She really didn't, it had never happened before… not that she had dated much before, and she knew she had never had a relationship like the one she had with Ned… but still she wasn't expecting to miss him this much, how many times had she told Elia that Rhaegar wasn't worth Elia's every thought. Of course, her Ned was not Rhaegar, but she should be able to think about something else.

But Catelyn was still looking at her phone every few moments. Ned had gone to the Summer Islands with Robert, of course, his friend's idea, Ned barely traveled to below the Neck, the Riverlands were already too hot for him, so she wasn't quite sure what Robert had told him to convince him to go to an Island, but whatever it was, he was there.

Her phone pinged as she had finally been able to distract herself with a book, finding a good seat on the balcony of her apartment, under the warm sun April had brought, and looking over the river she had known since she was a child.

Ned had sent her a shot of a temple to the Red God, in Jhala - it was very different from the ones she knew from home, and definitely not like the Heart Trees Ned had shown her in the North.

_How did you convince Robert to go?_ she texted back. She knew Robert was with him, she could see Robert moving on the background of the photo.

_Women._

_Ofc. Anyone caught your eye?_

_Sure. Red hair, blue eyes, beautiful smile_

_Smooth_, she got the message moments after from Robert, and then he continued. _U hav him wel trained. won't even 👀_

_Sorry. Robert was looking over my shoulder_

_Stop being an ass, Robert! _Catelyn sent to Ned, knowing Robert was still looking.

_Not an ass_, Robert replied.

_Jackass_, Catelyn replied to him now, and they continued throwing insults back and forward.

_Robert has now missed three girls trying to flirt with him_

😂😂 _Do you want me to continue keeping him distracted?_

_Yes, I'm actually visiting the inside of the temple without his whining_

_On it_

Catelyn continued texting Robert, while keeping Ned on the chat as well.

_Photos?_

_Soon_

_Thanks_

_What were you doing? _

_Before_, he sent right after.

_Reading,_ she texted back, sending him a photo of the open book on her legs and the river on the background, so he could tell she was enjoying the sun.

_Sunny._

_You're dying in the heat, aren't you?_ she texted with a laugh.

_Yes_

_Come here to the river_, she offered.

_I will soon._

_stop text ned_, she got a new message from Robert.

_Why?_

_i dont want u 2._

_Such a baby…_

_Robert is trying to take my phone now_, Ned complained. And that was the last message she got from him, realizing he was probably busy with Robert once again, Catelyn put her phone aside again.

Having now heard from him, Catelyn felt less tempted to check on her phone constantly, and still leaving the sound on her phone on, she went back to her book.

She read a few chapters, under the sun, sometimes distracting herself with the river, but always going back to the words. When she finally picked up her phone, it was lunch time and Elia would be home soon, and Ned was sending her the photos she asked for.

_Ignore the last one. Robert made me take it, and send it. Sorry._

Catelyn let the curiosity get to her, and she scrolled down the photos to the last one, and she couldn't help but laugh, roll her eyes and question her boyfriend's taste in friends at the same time.

There it was, Robert behind some statue - not a Goddess, she hoped - and his hand was cupping the statue's boob.

_teaching ned some tricks_, Robert texted her moments after, and she really hated that man, but she still texted back.

_He doesn't need any help in that department._


End file.
